1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to power line communications (PLC) devices and systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The ability to interconnect computers and other intelligent devices, both internally and to the Internet, is a common requirement wherever people live and work today. The electrical connections required to form various local area network (LANs) have traditionally been accomplished by installing dedicated data wiring both inside buildings and between clusters of buildings. A number of wireless methods have also been developed and deployed to address this need.
Unfortunately, retrofitting existing buildings with special wiring can be expensive, and wireless systems are often inappropriate in high-density dwellings where excessive interference can be expected and the available bandwidth can be quickly overwhelmed. To address these problems, power line communications (PLC) technology, which allows existing electric power wiring to simultaneously transport power and high-speed data, has been realized. Unfortunately, PLC technology, while constantly improving, is often a relatively expensive to implement. Accordingly, new PLC solutions for providing less expensive yet more efficient LANs and Internet connections are desirable.